


A Workout Interrupted

by ForecastingFiction



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForecastingFiction/pseuds/ForecastingFiction
Summary: Audrey decides to teach Emma a thing or two about boxing when her girlfriend walks in on her during her workout. It doesn't go quite as she planned, but she's not complaining about it either.





	

Emma watched Audrey work out silently from the doorway of the bedroom. Audrey hadn’t noticed yet noticed her. Instead she was busy pounding into the punching bag that she set up in her room from time to time. Emma couldn’t help but appreciate the tone of Audrey’s arms as she worked the bag. Sweat beaded up along her arms and her grunts of exertion grew more forced the longer Emma watched.

Eventually Audrey paused, resting her outstretched hand on the bag as she caught her breath. “I’d hate to know what that bag must have done to you.”

Audrey let out a startled cry and spun to face Emma. “Jesus Emma, how long have you been standing there?”

Emma couldn’t resist the giggle that bubbled up at Audrey’s surprised reaction. “Just a couple of minutes.” She finally stepped fully into the room. “Your dad let me in before he headed out to the church. I would have said something but you looked like you were really in the zone.”

“Ya, well you still could have said something.” She reached up and brushed some sweat off her brow still looking a little annoyed.

Emma idly ran a hand over a tear in the bag held together by a patchwork of tape. “You really get into this don’t you?”

Audrey shrugged, “It’s a good way to deal with stress. You should try it sometime.”

Emma waved her off, “That’s okay, and I'll leave the physical altercations to you.”

“Aww, come on Em.” Audrey grabbed a hold of Emma’s arm and wiggled the slim appendage. “It’s not like you couldn’t put some muscle on these.” The two girls playfully struggled as they laughed and Emma unsuccessfully tried to pry Audrey’s hand from her arm.

“I’ll even teach you how to do it right.”

Emma rolled her eyes at Audrey’s urging, “You’re really not going to let me go until I say yes are you?”

Audrey smirked up at the taller girl, “Not a chance.”

Emma let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Emma shrugged out of the jacket she had been wearing and threw it across Audrey’s bed. Then she leaned down to slip the heels off her feet before turning back to Audrey who was between her and the bag. “Well? You going to move or what?”

Audrey stepped aside holding her hands out in an inviting gesture to take her place. “As you wish princess.”

“Whatever.” Emma stepped up to the bag suddenly unsure of how exactly to approach it. She brought her hands up trying to emulate the stance she had seen Audrey holding a few moments ago. After a steadying breath Emma threw her fist forward. The bag met her punch with hardly a sound. Emma glanced over her shoulder at Audrey who was watching her with an upturned eyebrow.

“Really? That’s what you call a punch?”

Emma shrugged after returning her hands to her sides. “I guess?”

Audrey let out a dramatic sigh of exasperation. “You don’t just throw your hand out and hope for the best. You have to push through the target. Like this.” She brought her own fists up and with a flourish laid into the bag. It thumped due to the impact and rocked slightly up off its base before settling back down. 

Emma watched the demonstration carefully trying to commit to memory the sight of the Audrey’s body going through the motion. Getting back into her stance she glared hard at the punching bag before trying again. She thrust her fist out much quicker this time and tried to imagine punching through the bag. The impact with the bag was slightly louder than the first time but still hardly effective.

“That was better but you’re still using just your arm. You’ve got to get your whole body into it.” Audrey went through her motion again but this time in slow motion. “Rotate your hips to put more weight behind your punch.”

Emma tried again to copy Audrey’s motion but found her uncoordinated limbs refused to work together and her punches continued to have little effect of the bag. With a groan she dropped her hands and her frustration became readily apparent.

“Here you’ve got to do it like this.” Emma felt her breath catch in her throat as a pair of warm hands found their way to her hips. “Alright, start your motion, slow this time though.” Emma nodded dumbly trying to focus on anything else but the heat growing in her stomach.

“Good, just move like this… right… just like that…” Audrey moved her body through the proper motions a few times until the whole thing finally started to click in her head. Finally Audrey let go of Emma’s hips as she speed her punches up closer to real time. After a deep breath and tensing of her muscles Emma went through the whole process at full speed meeting the bag with a satisfying thud. 

“There you go. I knew you could do it.”

Emma glanced at Audrey standing behind her with a smile blossoming across her face, the flash of dimples quickly getting Audrey to do the same. 

“I don’t know if you’ll be knocking anybody out anytime soon but it was pretty good nonetheless.”

Emma scoffed, “I bet I could beat you.”

Audrey had to laugh at that, “Oh, really?” Before Emma could react Audrey reached out and grabbed Emma from behind and put her in a headlock. “We already know I’m stronger than you. Now what are you going to do?”

Audrey barely had time to pose the question before Emma grabbed a hold of Audrey’s arm crossing her chest and flipping the shorter girl over her shoulder. Audrey landed with a thud on the ground. Quickly Emma straddled the fallen girls’ stomach and held her wrists down above her head. She smiled sweetly at the glare Audrey was giving her from beneath her. “You’re not the only one who paid attention in self-defense class.”

Slowly Emma leaned down and laid a quick kiss on Audrey’s lips. “You know my bed is literally like two feet away right?”

Emma smirked before laying a trail of kisses from Audrey’s neck up to the hollow beneath her ear. “I know, but I think I like you right where you are.”

Emma found Audrey’s lips again, this time with much more passionate intentions. Audrey quickly found her pride to be significantly less hurt by being thrown to the floor. If this was the result she decided that maybe she’d have to see what other techniques Emma had learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for checking out my story! I love the show especially Audrey and Emma's relationship. This was just a fun little one-shot I thought while rewatching the show for the 3rd time. Please drop me a comment if you can, I'd love to hear what everyone's thoughts are on the plot or characterization or just about anything really. Have a great day and happy reading!


End file.
